


Summer Heat

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day, Chie fantasizes about no one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I rather like [this other take on the prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=4587465#t4587465) better.

Between the periods of rain and fog, Inaba sometimes gets blisteringly hot summer days.

Days like that, there is not much point in going out and trying to do something. The heat is like a battering ram to the face.

Even indoors, with two fans whirring away at top speed, Chie feels sweat pouring off her, soaking into her hair and weighing it down. She showered a couple of hours ago, but the sun is mightier than the soap. Or something.

She has discarded her clothes already. She should never have put them on. But now she's faced with another problem. It's hot, _hot_ , but the cool air from the fans occasionally wafts right across her chest, and now her nipples feel stiff and tight.

Before she knows it, her hands are up there, idly playing with the aching nubs.

It's not going to help that hot, sticky feeling, but it might distract her for a while.

She sighs and closes her eyes.

_It's a guy, or maybe a girl, she's not sure. Neither, maybe both. It doesn't look like anything particular, but she knows that it's_ human _and has soft, cool, gentle fingers. She shivers when they cup her breasts, but not from the cold._

She slides a hand down over her toned, tanned stomach, scrapes her nails lightly up and down her thigh. Her skin is hot and moist, taut over flat, hard muscles. She's proud of her legs, they're her best feature, and she sometimes wishes she could make love to herself just so she could kiss and lick her inner thighs. If she could, she might just - she might just come from that alone, she thinks.

_Her partner lowers his/her head and sucks a hard nipple in between soft, cool lips and strokes it with a burning hot tongue, even hotter than the sun, and she feels that warmth spreading through her chest, down her spine._

She turns her head and bites her wrist, groaning softly. Her skin tastes like salty sunlight, but still clean and with a faint hint of the herbal soap she uses. She licks her fingers, returns them to her breasts and draws slow, lazy circles with her thumb.

_The kisses are faster, hungrier. The man/woman slides his/her hands down across her ribs, tickles her a little before reaching her hips, holds on there for a few moments, pulls lightly at her nipple with his/her teeth before continuing down her thighs. Light touches, fingertips stroking, nails scratching ever so lightly, just barely hard enough to let her feel it._

Chie groans a little louder, pinches her nipples a little harder, and the hand on her thigh curls into a fist for a moment before it resumes its slow strokes. Down. Up. And further up, until she can feel the hard curve of her hip. Then down, diagonally this time.

_Strong thumbs press into her flesh, as if testing her strength, digging tiny, shallow hollows into her upper, inner thighs. Without relenting, they slide further up and out, until both hands are holding on to her hips once more. The cool lips smile knowingly around a hard nipple and begin to wander south, slowly, slowly._

Her fingers press harder when they reach her mons, the touch firmer and more direct. 

_Her lover's hands are moving as well, thumbs stroking the V-shape that leads down to the heat in between her legs, but they only come close, never actually reach before they start gliding up again over her sweat-slick skin._

She draws a deep breath and tightens her fingers around her breast and moves the other hand down, firmly down until she can cover her sex with palm and fingers. It's hot, her lips are warm and puffed with arousal. Short, trimmed hair tickles her palm as she begins to pet and tease, two fingers stroking, one on each side of her slit. Even now, she's not quite, not _quite_ ready for more, but she's getting there. Oh, yes. She's getting there.

_Cool lips kiss and caress her flushed skin, easily move with her as her body rises and falls with each breath. It's faster now. Not long before it reaches... oh yes. And that hot tongue is on her flesh below_ (just where her index finger is stroking) _and it's not just saliva making her wet. She spreads her legs wide_ (spreads them wide) _and cool fingers begin to play across her thighs_ (she's not sure when her hand moved there from her breasts, but that's where it should be even though her nipples ache to be touched) _and now the tongue is on the other side_ (playing the part of her middle finger) _and moving up and down, up and down,_ up _and_ down _..._

The breath hisses between her teeth as she finally dips a finger between her moist nether lips, just deep enough to part them, and moves from the bottom all the way up to the top _(tongue, lips, hot, cold)_ and her legs tense up and lift her hips off the floor for a moment as her slick finger nudges her clit. She never associates feelings and colours otherwise, but this feels like a flash of yellow, just for an instant, and then it dissolves into _glitter_ , which is the best word she can think of that describes the tingling sensation moving through her body, like a snow globe, whirling and then slowing and settling. 

__Each gentle nudge and push of her lover's tongue sends that glitter flying again, each little kiss or pull from those cool lips shakes it up._ (Her hands aren't completely steady anymore, the hand on her thigh isn't stroking it but holding on, fingers trembling.) _But the longer it goes on, the less it feels like swirling, the more it feels like it's gathering and_ coiling _in her lower stomach, building and building.__

_Two fingers slide back and forth, on either side of her clit, lightly touching on each side, first up until it's just the tips of her fingers, then down until they're playing across her entrance and her palm brushes up against the hood from above; then up again. An effort forces her other hand up to her chest again and she squeezes her breasts clumsily, roughly, and she bites her lip to stifle a moan._

__Her lover's hands are rougher now, eager and desperate on her tits, the lips and tongue lash her quickly and accurately, each touch coming right where she wants it, right _when_ she wants it, and she thinks she's-_ _

_She thinks she's about to-_

__She cries out_ (bites her lip _hard_ and whimpers) _as her legs wrap around the formless lover,_ (as her knees jerk and her toes claw at the carpet) _keeping him/her close, and she fists her hands in his/her hair_ (clutches hard at her breast while her fingers move in circles below, quick, tight circles centred right on-)_ as her/his tongue moves just fast enough, just hard enough to make her see stars (she sees stars!) _and she closes her eyes as her entire body shakes with the release, and as everything goes blank she thinks she feels_ two _tongues..._

She pants as the last intense burst of pleasure leaves her feeling weak and powerless. The hand that was clutching at her chest releases its painful grip and moves up, strokes her shoulder and arm, down, then up, then down the middle of her chest. The other hand strokes her stomach, her hips, leaving a trail of moisture that isn't quite like the sweat already covering her.

_Her phantom lover sits still and silent, kneeling between her spread thighs. When she/he notices her looking, he/she touches his/herself, down between her/his legs, and Chie hums as she sees for the first time what her partner has in store for her. It's not a very good likeness of a cock, but it's just about the right shape and size - she thinks - and it's kind of a golden white, and that's how she knows the colour of her lover's skin. It's not always the same, sometimes light, sometimes dark, and she doesn't know why. It's not important._

She tugs lightly at her nipples, still sensitive and hard, before she returns her fingers to the spot between her legs. It's wetter and slipperier than she remembers, but that's just fine.

This time, she slips a finger inside.

_She/he may have a cock, but when it enters her and she wraps her arms around her lover's waist, she can feel curves, feminine curves and just moments later, small, firm breasts against her own. Her lips go untouched, but she feels kisses on her face and neck and chest and shoulders, everywhere they can reach._

A second finger joins the first inside her, deep, as deep as they can get, and curling up against her bellybutton. It's a little different like this, but still good, so good.

_The cool lips settle on her breasts, sucking and kissing, lightly nibbling._

Her other hand seems unwilling to settle, plays with her left breast, then the right, then her collarbones, her neck, fingers drag lightly over her cheeks, then further up and comb through her hair, moist and tangled; then falls back down to her chest, thumb and forefinger rolling a hard nipple between them, and she gasps.

_She digs her fingers into a firm but curved ass and pulls her lover faster against her, harder_ (her fingers speed up, quick short thrusts, hitting that special little spot) _and it seems his/her cock curves and rubs against that place both on the way in and out. Her hips rock back to meet it, make sure it goes just right..._

It happens faster this time, the coiling, building sensation in her belly, the sparks up and down her spine as her fingers work inside her and her palm moves against her clit.

_Faster and faster, harder and harder, until her body shakes with every thrust, hovering right at the brink-_

Finally she works in a third finger and brings her other hand down, fingers seeking her clit and

_each thrust burying that cock inside her and each thrust pressing her lover's warm skin right against_

rubbing circles faster this time and harder

_her clit_

her body

_her skin is on fire_

every muscle goes rigid, lifting her off the floor in an arch supported by her heels and shoulders

_it doesn't stop_

and lightning shoots up her spine and bursts in her head

_and bursts in her head_

and sends shudders through her body

_shudders_

she's holding her breath

_panting_

as she lets it carry her away.

_Away. Far, far..._

Somewhere along the line, her body has relaxed and she's lying limply, hands still pressed between her legs but not moving, and when she pulls them away, she winces at the friction against her oversensitive sex.

Then she groans and sits up, feeling drops of sweat roll off her and soak into the carpet.

Groans again when she looks down at the wet spot she has left, and again when she pulls herself upright.

The carpet goes in the washing machine. Chie goes in the shower.

As she works up a lather on her tired, satisfied body, she thinks that hot, sunny Inaba summer days aren't _all_ bad.

It just depends on what you make of them.


End file.
